The Toad Demon
by Sealed-Dragon
Summary: What would happen if Jiraiya had been named Naruto's godfather? How would things change? Just how strong would Naruto become? And how would Naruto's overall life change? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**Jutsu**

**The Toad Demon**

By: Sealed-Dragon

Their hero had fallen to the hands of a demon, the most powerful demon of all time. He sealed its soul inside of a small child, and died shortly thereafter. Now, when they came to finish their great leaders work, they found that the Third Hokage stood in their way.

l – l – l

It had been several hours after the Kyuubi attack, and the Third Hokage was beginning to get a large headache. He was holding a child in his arms, and that was what the commotion was about. Nearly every clan seemed to be calling for his death. And those who didn't, were told that if they didn't, the demon would break free and would kill them all. This was a great way to change many minds, though not all of them.

Surprisingly, the child in question, was quiet. He seemed oblivious to what was going on around him. In fact, he snuggled up to the Third, entirely comfortable with what was happening.

But the Third, wasn't comfortable with what was happening. In fact, he was quite outraged. He'd told them that he'd been given a letter by the Fourth shortly before he passed away, telling him that he wished for his son to become a strong shinobi, and that he should be seen as the hero who contained the Kyuubi. And they way they saw him being a hero, was to sacrifice him to kill the demons soul.

"We should kill him now!" one of the lower members said. "If we allow it to live, the demon will take over and use the kid to finish what it started!"

"That is entirely illogical. As you know, the Fourth was a master of seals, and he wouldn't ask something like that of us if he didn't know that his seal was going to work." The Aburame head said in a monotone. If there was any clan that would rely on logic in any situation, it was the Aburame.

"I still think that we should kill the damn demon and be done with it!" the Uchiha head said. The Hokage sighed. They would be one of the people who'd be for killing the child.

"Then let's kill him now!" The clan head jumped up, pulling a kunai out and rushing towards the child. The Third was about to block, until he felt a spike of killing intent from behind him.

Before the man could reach the child, a fist slammed into his face and sent him flying into the wall. "Settle down now people, it's not like it's the end of the world."

The Hyuuga elder gave a small bow. "Hello Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that both my student and his wife had died, his son was getting death threats, and I was in the area." A small perverted grin spread across his face, along with most of the men in the room. His 'research' was like gold in his books.

"Jiraiya, there is another reason for you being here, isn't there?" The Third asked, looking at his former student.

"Well, I do have something very important given to me by my student." Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly wiped some blood over the top of it, revealing what was written.

_**The Last Will and Testament, of Minato Namikaze**_

_**I leave everything to my wife, Kushina, and to my son, Naruto. All of my belongings and techniques belong to them. If anything should happen to my wife, we've named my sensei, Jiraiya, as he godfather. He already knows most of my techniques, and will be able to teach them to my son. The Kyuubi is approaching, so I must be brief. I plan on sealing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, to help protect the village. While he might be safe in the village, there may still be those who are after my blood. Therefore, I wish for my son to carry my wife's madden name, of Uzumaki. My final wish is that he be trained as a shinobi, so that he may become a strong shinobi of Konoha, and that he will learn to protect those precious to him, with his life.**_

_**Minato Namikaze.**_

There was a large amount of muttering within the room as Jiraiya finished reading the will. Still, everyone could tell that it was easily legitimate, and that no one had tampered with it, or written it in his name.

"Who cares about what he said?" another of the lower clans heads said. "We need to finish what he started!"

"Have you already forgotten the most important part of the will? The person he named as his godfather?" Hiashi said, glancing towards Jiraiya.

"Who cares who his godfather it! He'd probably agree with what we're doing!"

"No, I don't" Jiraiya said, sending wave upon wave of killer intent towards the poor man. He was shaking, hoping that he wouldn't get into more trouble and be killed.

"Enough Jiraiya. As it said in the will, you are his godfather, and therefore responsible for him." the Third passed Naruto over to Jiraiya, who carefully picked him out of the Thirds arms. He looked back at the rest of the clans. "I now issue a new law. No one is to mention the demon that is sealed inside of Naruto to the younger generations. The only exception is Jiraiya, who will tell Naruto when he sees fit."

Jiraiya glared back to the few who were glaring at the child. "And if any of you have a death wish, I dare you to try to kill him."

Hiashi stood up. "Don't worry Jiraiya, there doesn't need to be any quarrel with the boy. After all, you did teach the Fourth how to do seals, and therefore, able to remake the seal should it falter."

There was a mutter of agreement, although there were still those who glared at Naruto as they did so.

"As for the punishment for those who break the law, that punishment, is death." The Third glanced out from underneath his hat. No one seemed to disagree with that, although, there were some that seemed to be cursing under their breath. "This is an S ranked secret, no one else is to know what has happened here. Naruto is to grow up, in a normal environment, one which should allow him to follow the path set out by his father."

Jiraiya stood up. "And another part to this, Naruto will keep the name, Uzumaki, like his father wanted. It's to protect him from his fathers enemies. Also, I would like a sort of, truce among the clans, to make sure that everyone knows that by breaking this, they will have more than just myself on their tails, although I'm more than enough."

Fugaku Uchiha stood up. "Why should you have the support of any of the clans? We've all lost many brave people here. Why should we help to protect the demon?"

Hiashi stood up. "Because he isn't the demon, he is simply the prison. Jiraiya, you have my support."

"Yea, your clan didn't loose anyone in this fight. You simply sat back in safety, hoping that the demon didn't get to you." The Uchiha was fuming, he'd lost a great ally in his fight to kill the demon.

"But don't forget, even if we could've gone out, we would've been useless against the monster." Hiashi raised his hands. "The Hyuuga are close ranged fighters, incapable of getting close enough to battle the demon."

There were many nods, and muttering throughout the room. Everyone seemed to understand what he was saying, how it felt to be trapped behind the walls, waiting for the enemy. It was worse than getting tortured by Ibiki. And many people knew just how much that could hurt.

The Third looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be somewhat satisfied. He sighed, and finally dismissed the meeting.

He sat back down and sighed, how could things get worse?

And speak of the devil, it appeared, in the form of Danzo. The Third grimaced. "What do you want Danzo?"

"Simply to give a proposition. Why don't we make Naruto into a weapon for Konoha?"

The Third looked up at him. "There won't be any chance of that."

Danzo looked impassive. "Look, I know that you are somewhat, attached to the boy. But you need to think of Konoha, and its -"

The Third glared at him. "Even if I wanted to think of making Naruto into a human weapon, I wouldn't be able to get past his godfather."

Danzo looked at the Third. "And who is his godfather? Perhaps I could convince him to see things my way."

The Third chuckled. "You really wouldn't stand a chance against him. After all, Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin."

Danzo flinched. "You put him as the boy's bodyguard? Really I see no point -"

"Danzo, Jiraiya was named as Naruto's godfather, that is why he is taking care of him."

Danzo thought for a moment. "I'll still look into this. After all, I'm only thinking of Konoha."

The Third glanced at him. "I wouldn't count on it to much."

"We'll see."

As Danzo walked out of the room, the Third massaged his head. Jiraiya was going to get onto him once he found out about that, and then he'd really have a headache.

l – l – l

Back in the city, Jiraiya looked over the house. He would need to buy a crib for the baby, along with some other necessities. He would also have to hid his books. A small grin crossed his face. He would have to tell Naruto about the 'birds and the bees' once Naruto learned how to read, so that he could continue his series.

He felt the baby stir in his arms. He looked down at the sleeping baby, who let out a large yawn before turning over to get comfortable. He smiled. _Yes Minato, I'll raise him up to be strong, better than you wanted._ He thought to himself, walking over to the pictures of his teams.

He looked them over, sighing to himself. Orochimaru, his best friend, the snake Sannin, a traitor. Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker, the Queen of Elixirs, gone to gamble away from Konoha. He turned to his other team. Minato, his prized pupil, now dead, and his son in his arms.

He looked down at Naruto again. Other than the whisker marks, he was the spitting image of his father. He grinned at that thought. If he was anything like his father, he might grow up into the handful that he hoped he would. After all, no one likes to train a genius, unless their really lazy. He needed a challenge, and he was more than certain, that Naruto would become his greatest challenge yet.

He smiled again, and lay down in a chair, still holding Naruto. The little kid hadn't woken up yet, and he understood that children needed lots of food and can't get it themselves. Jiraiya grimaced, he'd have to go get some milk tomorrow, otherwise he'd have a crying baby that he couldn't feed. He sighed and leaned back.

This was going to be the start, of a long adventure, like no one, had ever seen before. And one, that would make a deep mark in Konoha's history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**Jutsu**

**The Toad Demon**

By: Sealed-Dragon

"Do it again."

Panting and wheezing, Naruto attacked the training block. He'd been training for two years now, and his dad was finally teaching him taijutsu. He focused on walking up trees, and walking on water and other control exercises for the first year, but he had said he was making progress.

Jiraiya looked at his son. While he was no father, as a sensei he couldn't be prouder. He hadn't meant to start training him at such a young age, it had just happened.

- Flashback -

"_Daddy, daddy! Can you teach me some of the tricks you do?"_

_Jiraiya laughed at Naruto. "Son, if I tried to teach you, you might pass out trying to do one of them."_

"_But daddy, I wanna get big and strong, so I can protect everyone!"_

_Jiraiya looked at his little boy. While it had only been three and a half years since he'd taken him in, his mental growth seemed to be beyond his years. While he was no genius, he'd been blessed with an abnormal amount of common sense. If only he could harness that power he could…_

"_Daddy, you're doing it again." Jiraiya snapped out of it. While normally he would stare into space to think of Minato, and his old team, he did have the occasional, reviewing for his books._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but you'd have to feel your chakra first."_

_Naruto cocked his head at him. "How do you, feel, your chakra?"_

_Jiraiya smiled, leave it to him to ask so soon. "Well, one way is to meditate. You just cross your legs while sitting down, and relax. It requires patience, and after a little bit, you'll eventually start to feel you chakra."_

_Naruto smiled. "I know what to do daddy! I've seen you do it all the time!"_

_He watched as Naruto sat cross-legged in the dirt. He looked so calm, and peaceful. Jiraiya looked at the sun. It would take Naruto forever to feel his chakra, so he might as well do some, research. He got a little drool as he pranced away._

_When he came back, it was dark, and Naruto was still there. He chuckled, Naruto seemed to be building a large amount of patience, not unlike himself. He grinned again, remembering all of the stuff he'd gotten for his book._

_He walked back towards the house. "You're late daddy." Jiraiya froze, and slowly turned to Naruto. He hadn't opened an eye, and yet he'd somehow heard him? "Daddy, a little bit after you left I think I felt it."_

_Jiraiya scratched his head. "Felt what?"  
_

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at him. "My chakra."_

_Jiraiya face vaulted. It was impossible, no one should be able to feel their chakra at his age, and here he was saying he'd felt it. Jiraiya thought quickly. "Well, how did it feel?"_

_Naruto screwed up his face. Jiraiya could tell that something must've happened. After all, Naruto didn't get into his 'thinking pose' over nothing. Naruto relaxed again and closed his eyes. Jiraiya was beginning to think he'd gone to sleep, until he heard him whispering._

"_It feels, warm. It's like water, flowing throughout my body, moving with every breath I take. It seems to, rise and fall. And if I move it, I can feel further. Like how I could feel you moving on the ground, or how you smell of cheap perfume and water." Naruto opened his eyes and sent a confused glance at his dad._

_Jiraiya was stunned. "All right kid, if you can really smell the perfume, what does it smell like?"_

_Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Well, it smells like, lilies, and roses, and strawberries."_

_Jiraiya went over the list in his head. Cute blonde, busty burnet, and her twin! He named three different girls, simply by their sent!_

_Jiraiya grinned at him. "Well, I guess I'll have to start your training early after all."_

_A large grin crossed Naruto's face. "Thanks daddy!"_

_Jiraiya laughed, and walked toward the house. "You're welcome son, you're welcome."_

- End Flashback -

It was now nearly two years later, and he was finding that Naruto had many rough spots, but with enough polish, he could become a great shinobi. While there had been several attempts at his life, he was never in any, real danger. After all, Jiraiya was almost always at his side, making sure that whatever the attempt, it wouldn't work.

But now, he was wondering if he would be able to. The Third needed him to go on an important mission, one which required him to leave Naruto for a while. He wouldn't have a problem with it, if he could find someone who wasn't biased against the poor boy.

There was always Kakashi, he wasn't that biased against the poor boy. But he was currently on a mission to somewhere top secret. He did not want to ever have Gai over again, Naruto was nearly a train wreck from what had happened. Granted, he hadn't let him cut his hair, or make him yell about youth, but he said that wearing that spandex suit was the most disgusting thing that had ever happened to him.

Another thought came to mind. She wouldn't be the best for most, but after being trained in torture, she might just be the best person to protect Naruto. Although, he wouldn't have any idea who would save Naruto from her…ah who was he kidding. Naruto would more than hold his own against the poor woman. And on the plus, plus side, if he was lucky, he could take a little extra time to do some, research on the woman.

l – l – l

Anko was feeling very cranky. Not only was she not getting the respect she deserved, but she was also being told her that she would be body guarding some brat who lived in Konoha! How was she ever going to prove herself if she were constantly within the walls?

She let out a mournful groan. Things weren't going as planned at all. She couldn't think of anyway things could get better, but there were many things that could get worse.

She could feel the sudden presence beside her, but realizing who it was, took it in stride. "Hello Fugaku, what bring you to me?"

Fugaku Uchiha glanced over at Anko. "I do not have time to beat around the bush. I have a way of setting your problem."

Anko's mind came to a screeching halt. "Uchiha say what?"

He glanced over at her. "As you might know, you are guarding the Kyuubi brat. We've arranged for a little trouble to happen at one o'clock, in two days. If you take him to Ichiraku, at that time, we'll help you with your problem."

Anko's heart was pounding. She was being given a way out, a way that seemed to have no strings attached. Just let the Kyuubi brat get killed, and then you walk away with out a trouble in the world.

Anko looked over at him. He looked back at her. "You have two days."

Even as he disappeared, Anko couldn't help but let her emotions run wild. She had no idea if things had just gotten better for her, or worse.

l – l – l

Naruto looked around. His father had left early for his mission, and had told him to wait until the lady who would be taking care of him arrived. He had nothing against women, he just couldn't see why his dad got this weird look on his face when he saw a lady crossing the street one time. He'd asked him about it, and had just gotten a 'I promise to tell you later'. after all this time, you'd think that later would've come! But, he was doing his best to be patient.

His ears perked up. He could hear a woman's voice, and she sounded really mad.

"Stupid Fugaku, telling me that my life will be better if I let him kill the Kyuubi kid. But then, I might just let him kill my new subordinate, just to see if he'll follow through on his promise. Two freaking days."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Whoever this pissed off woman was, she hated someone named Fugaku. As for the Kyuubi, there was no way that she could be telling the truth on that, after all the Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth Hokage.

He looked down the road again. This time, he saw a woman walking towards him. He smiled lightly. So this was the person who was going to take care of him? She looked really nice.

Anko walked up to the kid. She could tell who he was, and was starting to wonder where he'd gotten his information from. She sighed, and then turned to the boy. "Well then, my new subordinate, let's get cracking!"

Naruto felt his blood freeze. This woman, who was going to be taking care of him, was going to _take care of him_! He managed to maintain his smile. "Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you?"

Anko looked at him. She swore that she'd seen a brief look of fear cross his face, but she couldn't be certain. "My name is Anko. Now, what do you do for fun?"

Naruto grinned at her. "I train!"

Anko face vaulted. She had thought that he would say something boring like, play ninja, or hide-and-seek. But this kid liked to train? Maybe he wasn't that bad, maybe.

"Wait, you don't want to play ninja, or any of that other play stuff?" she felt she deserved an explanation. This was not child-like behavior.

Naruto shrugged. "Who needs to play ninja, when you can prepare to really be one?"

The kid did have a point. Anko grinned. "All right, but if you train, you'll have to do things, my way."

Naruto thought it over. Since he had two days, he might as well try something new. "Sure! Should I call you, Anko-sensei, Anko-sama, onee-chan or Anko-chan?"

Anko stumbled. She swore that the last of the names had a small amount of perverted drawl behind it. She looked at Naruto with a small glare. "…onee-chan, will do."

Naruto grinned. He'd figured that saying that last one would throw her off. After all, he'd learned not long ago that looks could be quite deceiving, and had felt that she held a very dangerous air around her. He smiled again. "Ok, onee-chan, let's get started!"

l – l – l

Several hours later, and Anko was starting to wondered what she'd gotten herself into. At first, everything was going the way she planned. A quick run, with her throwing kunai at the little runt, not allowed to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. She'd so readily agreed to those terms, but now, as she hung by at least twenty feet of ninja wire, she was starting to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

She hadn't realized that the little kid was good with traps, just that he was really loud, and really annoying. That was probably why she'd gotten caught.

She cursed out loud, yelling as much profanity at the kid as she could. To hell with his childhood, the kid was planning on becoming a ninja, he'd better get used to some heavy swearing.

Just as she was about to go into another chorus, Naruto flipped down from the tree above her. "Onee-chan, you swear a lot."

She just stared at the kid. She hadn't even felt him coming! She didn't know how much training he had, but it must've been really good. She decided she wanted down. "Untie me brat."

Naruto pouted. "But onee-chan, aren't you a ninja? Even I've been able to get out of something like that."

Anko stared at him. "What sort of kid are you?"

Naruto smiled his trademark grin. "I'm one of a kind."

Anko looked a little desperate. The dango shop was going to close in a hour, and she really wanted some dango. She looked desperately at Naruto. "All right, I give up. Will you please untie me?" She added a little pout at the end to make things seem so much more real. In reality, she planned to let him cut her down and then proceed to strangle the little monster.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could, but then you'd probably strangle me or something. And I would really like to let you go to the dango shop." He reached into a pouch and pulled out three coupons for dango, half priced.

Anko's eyes widened. "How did you get those?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Well, I guess I must've found you liked them and picked them off the ground. I'd let you have them, but you're a bit, tied up at the moment." He made like he was going to tear the first one in half. Anko gasped, he wouldn't dare! Naruto grinned at her. "I see. So I hold a valuable bargaining chip. Tell you what, I'll let you down and give you the coupons, and you won't try to kill me."

Anko smiled. "Well of course! Now get me down!"

Naruto smiled a little bit, and then finally cut her down. When she reached for the coupons, Naruto pulled them back. "Oh no you don't, we are both going to the dango shop, just to make sure you don't plan on killing me later."

Anko pouted. She'd really wanted to get some dango by herself. She sighed. You don't mess with the person holding a bartering chip. "All right, let's go."

They both grinned and ran off to the dango shop, both determined to be the first one there.

l – l – l

It was now two days since the fall of Anko, and she was loving every minute of it. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was a sweat, loving kid. After a while you couldn't help but like him.

But she still planned on doing it. So, just before one o'clock, she'd told him that she knew of a place with the best ramen. Curiosity got the better of him, and they took off. Even as they did so, she could feel a ninja presence behind her. She could tell that they were being followed.

She ignored it. If the kids last meal was ramen, who was she to care? She was going to get her record straight, and she was going to love her new freedom. And yet, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sympathy for the kid as they walked down to the ramen stand. While she was used to getting stares, she felt pissed to find that most of them were actually aimed at Naruto.

As soon as she arrived at the stand, she ordered a bowl of beef ramen. She felt it might be good, and hoped that he enjoyed his last moments.

She'd been eating for several minutes, noting the time. 12:55. Only five more minutes left. She finished her bowl and ordered another.

After a few moments, she began to feel that something was wrong. She looked around. The shinobi who was supposed to kill Naruto wasn't in sight, so she couldn't blame that. As she continued to look, she noticed Naruto heaving.

She looked closer. It was almost like…he was crying. And she'd scrapped him a couple of times with a kunai before, and understood his resilience to pain, so he couldn't be hurt. But there was something wrong with that scene. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Naruto looked up at her. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. "Well onee-chan, I guess this is good-bye."

Anko looked at the boy, confused. "What are you talking about, I'm still here."

Naruto shook his head. "No, in two minutes, I'm going to die."

Anko nearly fell down. What was the kid saying?

"I heard you talking to yourself when you first arrived. How you said you were going to let him kill me. I wanted to make your life hell because of that, but when I saw you and got to know you, I just couldn't. I immediately noticed the assassin behind us when we walked out, and I knew what would happen." A small smile graced his face. "You know, I've really grown to see you as a sister in this short amount of time."

Anko could almost feel tears coming to her eyes. "Why? Why would you let me lead you to this, this, demise?"

Naruto looked at her. "I also heard what you said, about the Kyuubi. I thought it over, and you're right, I probably have got the stupid thing inside of me, and that's why people hate me. I thought about showing them up, living to spite them. But the more I think about it, the more I realize, if you live to spite someone, they will hate you more until the day you die. And, no matter what I do, I'll never get away in time. I guess that I wanted to tell you because I noticed that you were getting the same treatment, and were the same as me. I really wished that we could've gotten to know each other better. So, I guess this is the end."

Naruto looked at the clock. Five seconds. "Good-bye, onee-chan."

He could almost feel time slow down. The sound of a weapon being loaded, aimed and fired. He heard a small scuff next to him. When time suddenly decided to return to normal, he was being crushed by Anko, who had knocked him out of the way of the deadly kunai, now lodged where Naruto's body would've been.

He also noticed that there was something wet falling on his cheeks. He looked up, to see Anko crying. "I understand your pain. That's why I wanted to let them kill you. They would've made things right for me, made me a normal part of society. But it's like you said, people will hate me till the day I die. But if one person understands my pain, I think I'll be able to live with what I've got."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, onee-chan." He quickly hugged her.

Anko looked up to a building roof. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of." She darted onto the roof, following the would-be assassin, while Naruto sighed, and nodded to himself. Maybe his life would be better after all. He'd seen a different part of his onee-chan, one she wouldn't ever show to anyone else. That was all he needed to know that she was sincere in her intentions.

After hearing a short scuff and shout, he looked up to see Anko walk by with a man over her shoulder. Naruto sweat dropped. He was probably going to have to be careful around her, otherwise she'd kill him.

l – l – l

Nearly two weeks later, Jiraiya returned home. What he found, wasn't quite what he expected. What he'd expected to see either mass ruins, annihilated homes, or other such things. Instead, he found Naruto and Anko, in the middle of training.

"Now stay focused Naruto, you know what'll happen if you miss."

"I know onee-chan."

_Onee-chan? When did this come along?_ Jiraiya thought to himself, while letting himself go into pervert mode. He sat down and started taking notes, watching the ways the trench coat would reveal different parts of her sweet, sweet body.

He was so entranced by this, he came close to getting hit between the eyes by a pair of kunai. In order to protect himself, he raised his notebook in defense.

"Score! Alright, now drop and do a hundred." Anko yelled, as Naruto jumped in the air and then dropped down to do his push-ups. Anko walked over to the shocked Sannin.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, how was your mission?"

Jiraiya glared at her. "Do you realize how much research you two have just lost me?"

Anko grinned. "Well, while I'd love to stay and chat, I have a meeting to get to, bye!"

Jiraiya grumbled as Anko ran off. She was lucky that that sort of thing had happened before, and as a precaution, had put metal plates in the back of his research book.

He looked over at Naruto. Something had changed in him. He looked more determined, and slightly aggravated. He felt an inner desire to ask what happened, but knowing Anko, he decided he really didn't want to know. At least for now.

Instead, he grinned and walked over to his son. After a tackle hug and some more greetings, Naruto got back to work. Jiraiya grinned. _Yep, that's definitely my boy._

As he watched him, he felt a pulse of killer intent. When he turned around, the person wasn't in the area, but he was certain that it had been meant for Naruto. He grimaced at his son. If he had any enemies, he would need perfect his basics of control. Otherwise, Jiraiya felt that there might be trouble in the future.

l – l – l

Fugaku was fuming. Not only had his well laid assassination attempt failed, but he had to take his middle man out of the picture. After all, he couldn't expect him to stay quiet for long.

His plan had been so simple. The Hokage had practically set up a disaster waiting to happen. All that he needed to have completed the picture, would be Anko behind bars. She would easily be blamed for what had happened, and there was nothing that she could plea to in order to be spared.

But she'd ratted him out after turning his hit man in for questioning. She'd hoped that he would be the one behind bars for such an act, but all of the Uchiha said that he was in a meeting on that day. Since they kept strict records of who was where at what time, they couldn't prove that it was him who'd contacted her.

So now he'd simply have to think of another plan, one that would be foolproof. He could always ask Itachi, but there was something wrong with him, and he was no longer sure if he'd be able to understand what was going on behind his mask. While he did hope that he could, he seriously doubted that he would.

He grumbled. It was going to be a long night for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**Jutsu**

**The Toad Demon**

By: Sealed-Dragon

_Just do it!_

Naruto tightened his focus, which was a little bit hard, seeing as he was standing on water. He focused more, and more, until finally, he'd focused enough. He opened his eyes and punched down into the water.

The explosion of water was fantastic, sending tidal waves toward the shoreline. Naruto panted a little bit, and then grimaced. It had taken him to long to do, and he knew it was supposed to be immediate. There shouldn't be any need for him to 'charge' his chakra, he should just be able to do it.

He sighed. Just because his dad couldn't do it, didn't mean it had to be perfect, right? _Wrong, if dad can't get it, then the fact that I can do it perfectly will mean that this area, I'm better than even him._ A small smile crossed his face. He could tell that his father didn't like Tsunade's **Kyouryoku Sutoraiku**, and if he had it, then he might finally teach him some of his jutsu's.

Naruto sighed, and sat cross-legged on the water. This was difficult, but if he could do this, his father would have to do it! He got back up again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and quickly let his chakra flow. He snapped his eyes open and slammed against the water. The same result as before, in half the time, he was definitely improving.

An hour later, he finally stopped. He could easily go on for another couple of hours, but the sun was starting to rise, and he didn't want his dad to know what he was doing when he wasn't looking. Plus if he was late, his dad would yell at him for being late for a test.

He sighed. While he loved ninja basics, he hated any sort of test. They simply didn't go together. But, after four years of meditation, he did have a certain amount of patience for such things.

He quietly slipped through his window. Instead of pretending he was still asleep, he walked out his door and walked to his fathers room. He quickly banged on the door. "Dad! Get up! It's time to train!"

It was actually quite satisfying to hear his father stumble and fall out of bed. He'd probably have a major hangover from last night. He was pretty stupid for one of the most powerful people in Konoha. A small grin came over his face. This, would definitely be fun.

He quickly ran down the stairs and waited. A moment later, his dad came tumbling down the stairs. He had a large lump on his head, and looked a little sick, but otherwise fine. He was rubbing his head and muttering something under his breath.

"I'm up already. Geez, can't you take a break once in a while?" He quickly regretted saying that when Naruto's smile dropped.

"I don't have anything to do, or anyone to play with who is interested in the same things as me."

Jiraiya slapped his head. He thought it over for several moments, and then came up with a brilliant, and mischievous idea. "Close your eyes Naruto." Naruto did as he was told. Jiraiya flipped through some hand signs for a moment. "**Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu**"

For a moment, Naruto thought that his dad was planning to do something to him. Once he heard him say the jutsu, he knew it was over. He couldn't move, and he felt his eyes open. "Well, time teach you one of my hobbies." While he said it, he suddenly felt like he was just a backseat driver in his own body. He really hopped that what the hobby was wasn't what he though it was.

l - l – l

Anko was having a great day, she'd just gotten her approval to be a Jonin, she'd gotten her fill of dango, and she'd just gotten out of a relaxing spa. Life was great.

And then, her world came to a sudden halt. There it was, that evil perverted giggle. But there was something wrong about it, to much like…

She rushed to the roof of the pool house. From there, she could see everything, and she saw what she'd always dreaded. Naruto, was peeping into the bath house.

But something was wrong, Naruto wasn't the sort of person to do that until he was older. He promised her he wouldn't become a lecherous pervert until he was at least twelve. Something didn't add up.

Then it hit her. Jiraiya, the 'Super Pervert', had done something to Naruto and was making him look at women for him, either as punishment, or something he just did off of a whim.

She jumped down and held out one of her arms. "**Senei Jashu!**" A couple of snakes came out of her sleeve and rushed towards Naruto. For a moment, Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the impending danger. Then he saw the snakes coming at him, and reacted in a way that was totally not what she'd taught him to do. He started to run away from it.

If there was one thing that she'd drilled into Naruto's head, it was that you always us any sort of jutsu to destroy the snakes. Never run away from them, because they'll still come after you. She was now certain that something had happened to Naruto.

She had the snakes wrap around him, and start to drag him away. She noticed that he kept his feet on the ground, and then it hit her. "**Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu.**"

She was beginning to see what sort of sick minded person Jiraiya was, and how he was trying to get Naruto to be exactly like he was. Even so, this was absolutely ridiculous. She pulled Naruto into the air and made Jiraiya rise out of his shadow.

Jiraiya looked at Anko sheepishly. "Ohayo Anko, how…"

Naruto, who was still suspended in the air, turned to Anko. "Onee-chan, would you let me down? I need to pound my dad for what he's done."

Jiraiya paled. "Y-you learned Tsunade's technique?" he hoped that he wouldn't say yes, because with his new control, and his massive amounts of chakra, he could kill him with a couple of punches.

Anko turned to Naruto. He grinned at her, and she gave a large grin back. She retracted her snakes, letting Naruto free, and sending a large punch.

Jiraiya ducked, letting Naruto punch a garbage can behind him. He felt his face drop as the can crumpled and was sent flying. He was screwed. In this situation, there was only one option.

Naruto and Anko watched in amusement as the legendary Sannin ran as fast as he could to avoid Naruto and his new strength. Anko turned to him. "You learned the **Kyouryoku Sutoraiku?**"

Naruto nodded. "It took a month for me to perfect it, but now I can do it almost instantly."

Anko smiled at him. "I guess this means you want dango to celebrate?"

Naruto sent the grin back. "You were planning on doing that anyway, to celebrate scaring the crap out of my dad."

Anko just smiled and walked off.

l - l – l

Jiraiya was beginning to regret teaching him that technique. He found where he'd first started practicing, and found there were large craters everywhere. While none seemed to be to much larger than the other, the damage altogether was extreme. It was like Naruto had decided he was a meteor shower, and bombarded the earth.

Jiraiya sighed again. He'd promised that if Naruto learned a technique by himself that he would teach him one from his arsenal, but he really didn't want to right now. After all, the first thing he'd done after learning the jutsu, was to take a couple of swings at him. And all he wanted to do was awaken his inner-pervert! Was that to much to ask?

Then there was Anko. While she'd agreed that she wouldn't teach him any techniques, she was quite content to teach him some of the more advanced versions of Hebiken. He was beginning to utilize in during his sparring matches with him, and getting hit like that reminded him of Orochimaru.

He sighed again. It couldn't be helped, he had other missions he needed to attend to. Anko wasn't usually allowed to leave the village, so she was constantly here, and there was the fact that Naruto really admired her.

His perverted mind began to twist the situation. Both he and Naruto had seen enough, and with Naruto, he would have the ultimate story. A perverted giggle escaped him, as he sat down and started writing.

l – l – l

Naruto looked up at the sky. It was just so frustrating, why couldn't he just cut the leaf? He'd learned the other manipulations in half the time, but for this, it was taking forever. He sighed, and thought back to how Jiraiya had explained it. _Cut your chakra, then grind it to a point._ He sighed. He quickly cupped his hands over the leaf and concentrated.

When he removed his hands, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped, dropping the leaf. He was about to go on a rampage of cursing when he noticed that the person was a boy. He looked about his age, with raven hair, and dark eyes.

Naruto stared back at the boy. No one else had willingly approached him before. "Um, hello. Who are you?"

The boy smiled "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and you?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He'd heard that name somewhere before. Then he remembered, his father had planned on doing something to him today. He hadn't heard what, but it didn't sound good.

He shook his head, and went back to his first thought. "What were you doing?"

Naruto smiled. "I was trying to cut a leaf with my chakra!" Sasuke looked surprised. He could do that? Naruto's smile widened. "Do you want to learn some cool tricks?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What sort of tricks?"

Naruto walked over to a nearby tree. "This sort of trick." He began to walk up the tree, leaving a confused Sasuke on the ground. "It helps with chakra control."

Sasuke nodded, and began to channel chakra to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he approached the tree. He slowly moved up the tree, and began to make progress, until his reserves gave out. He yelped as he began to fall, only to find Naruto had grabbed him in mid-air.

Naruto smiled. "You did good for your first time, your reserves just aren't large enough. It looks like we've got some work to do."

After a few seconds, Sasuke returned the smile. Once they were on the ground, he held out his hand. "Let's be friends, ok?"

Naruto looked shocked, and then shook Sasuke's hand. Maybe there would be some hope for him after all.

l – l – l

Uchiha Itachi glanced down at the little scene. It was an odd scene, an Uchiha wanting to be friends with someone outside the clan. But it also meant that Sasuke didn't think of himself as some sort god like the rest of the Uchiha did. If he stayed with his friend, he might not be pushed by those ideals.

Itachi grinned a little. This might be better than he thought.

He perked up. There was some enemy ninja in the area. He activated his Sharingan, and quickly found the intruder. Whoever he was, he was planning to use some jutsu. He scowled. The baka was going to hit both of them.

Reacting on instinct, he jumped down, forming hand seals he'd copied before. After a moment, he landed in front of Sasuke and Naruto and completed the seals. A large whip of earth came out and grabbed the intruder. His eyes narrowed at his headband. He was an Iwa ninja.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Nii-san, what's going on?" He glanced at the man.

Itachi glared at the man. "I don't know who he is, but he will be interrogated. He was attempting to kill you both."

Naruto shuffled nervously. "What are you going to do?"

Itachi could tell that Naruto was the main target, but this man was also aiming at Sasuke, and he was beginning what sort of person would do such a thing. There was a small glint in his eye as he turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

l – l – l

Fugaku couldn't understand it. He had looked at every obstacle that would be between him and the demon brat and had made sure that they were taken care of. He'd also made sure that Sasuke was in the same area. After all, he was nothing like Itachi, he wasn't a worthy successor or a genius.

And he still had his plan foiled. Someone had found him, and Itachi had taken him in to interrogation. Maybe he should've told him of his plan. He made a mental note to tell Shisui to put a tab on him, and watch his movements. He wasn't entirely sure, but he had a sinking feeling that Itachi was going to mess up all of his well laid plans.

**Author's Note:**

Here are the jutsu translations:

Kyouryoku Sutoraiku: Strong Strike (What I call Tsunade's super strength technique)

Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu - Toad Flat Shadow Control Technique

Hebiken: Snake Fist


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**Jutsu**

**The Toad Demon**

By: Sealed-Dragon

Sasuke was exhausted. Who would've thought that anyone could survive training like that? He was gasping half an hour through, and that was just doing the warm-ups.

Sasuke sighed, and continued on. He was starting to feel numb, and he really didn't want that to happen till he got back to the compound. At least there he might have some dignity.

He was feeling himself collapse. He barely felt someone pick him off the ground and begin to carry him. It was only when he was being placed on his bed, that he saw who it was.

"Nii-san, what are you…"

"Shush little brother, you need to rest." After a moment, Sasuke finally fell asleep.

Itachi sighed. He'd been looking for any sort of loose leads, and watching over both Naruto and Sasuke to make sure that nothing happened to them. He was surprised at how harshly Naruto was being trained, but was somewhat happy that his brother was participating.

He slowly made his way to his room, when he heard a noise from his father's room. He leaned closer. He began to make out the conversation, and it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Shisui, I need you send this message to Nezumi. Tell him to send a message to the Iwa ninja, that they can finally get their revenge on the Yellow Flash."

"Should Sasuke die with Naruto as well?"

Itachi's eyes widened. His father was the man out to kill Naruto? And he had authorized the Iwa ninja to kill Sasuke? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Fugaku's next statement cleared his mind of that. "Yes, he is not worthy of carrying the clan name. Unlike Itachi, he has no talent, no power, no prospect. He will never become a powerful shinobi."

Itachi inwardly growled. _How can he think that? What makes him able to judge his strength?_

Before he had a chance to stop himself, he found himself knocking on his father's door. "Enter."

He found himself automatically moving into his room and sitting down in front of him. Next to him, Shisui smiled. He inwardly grimaced, he was just so calm about it.

"What is it Itachi?" Fugaku said, bringing him out of his reprieve. Itachi snapped up, a plan quickly formulating in his mind.

"Father, I've been hearing many rumors. Are you really trying to kill Uzumaki Naruto?"

Fugaku grimaced. He definitely should've told him before any sort of rumor got to him. He sighed. "Yes Itachi, why do you ask?"

"Because the last time you attacked him, he was near Sasuke." Itachi leveled a long dark stare at his father.

Fugaku blinked for a moment. "Sasuke was near the Kyuubi brat?"

Itachi cocked his head. "Kyuubi? Isn't he dead?"

Fugaku suppressed a grimace. He hadn't meant to let that lip. "Yes Itachi, his physical body is dead. His soul however, is intact inside Naruto."

_The Kyuubi's inside Naruto? That might explain a lot of the glares, they simply see the Kyuubi._ Itachi felt his inner grimace deepen. This didn't help his mood towards his father, or the rest of his clan. After all, even if it is a private matter, the clan leader needs the rest of the elders to agree.

"Father, do the rest of the council know?"

Fugaku smiled. Itachi would listen to him, he was sure of it. "Yes, I've spoken with them, and they have all agreed that he must be killed."

Itachi nodded. "I understand. However, could I have a meeting tonight, to get some conformation from the rest of the council? And who all knows?"

Fugaku nodded. "Yes, I'll get the word out. They'll understand your desire to understand, and will be more than happy to acknowledge any question you have. Also, all of the clan knows, except for Sasuke, and two other children."

He had no idea how much of a relief that was. This would leave some wiggle room for the execution of his plan. "Tell them to be here at five, tonight."

As he walked out the door, Fugaku turned to Shisui. "What do you think?"

Shisui nodded his head. "Once he understands, he will side with us and the boy will die."

A long chuckle escaped his lips. Yes, once he'd won this battle, the Kyuubi would die.

Outside, Itachi chuckled to himself. They had no idea of what was to happen.

l – l – l

Naruto looked over his fathers shoulder. He could tell that his father wasn't writing any of his normal stories. By the looks of it, he was writing a letter.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?"

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "I'm writing a letter to someone."

"Is it a pretty girl?" Naruto grinned as Jiraiya got really red. "It is, isn't it."

"Shut up little brat!" Jiraiya was getting redder and redder by the second. "It's to an old friend."

"Yea, an old lady friend."

Even as he ran down the street, dodging random Katon jutsu's, he could tell that his dad was doing something behind his back. Of course, it really helped that he liked to run from fire attacks and his enraged father. But that was just on of the perks.

After an hour, Jiraiya was almost out of chakra, and Naruto was currently hiding behind Anko. She was giving Jiraiya a large, and scary grin. It really helped that she was holding a kunai to his, neither regions.

Inwardly, she sighed. Naruto had obviously done something to upset Jiraiya again, but for his sake, she hoped it wasn't something perverted. Poisonous, lethal, or anything in that general area was perfectly acceptable, just not perversion.

"Naruto, what did you do to Jiraiya?" Anko turned her head back to Naruto, who was grinning from ear to ear. She could tell that he was hiding something from her, and that it was of a juicy secret sort.

"My dad was writing a mushy letter to a girl." Anko turned in time to see Jiraiya blush. "And it was obviously someone, hot."

"Kid, shut up! She was the one who made the **Kyouryoku Sutoraiku**." Naruto slipped up for a second. He really didn't need for some random woman to be slamming him to kingdom come.

That, and someone needed to tease them incessantly, and he wasn't ready to hand that honor to Anko, not yet.

l – l – l

"Oh, so you're writing a letter to Tsunade?" Anko cocked her head. She understood that there was something going on, but she still felt like she was in the dark.

"Yes, I'm inviting Tsunade back to the village. I hope that seeing me with Naruto might up the chances." That, and the look of perversion gave him all away. Anko repressed the urge to hit him.

"I see, and have you told Naruto about your former teammate coming for a visit?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, he just thinks some pretty lady is coming for some, research."

Anko was pissed to say the least. "You know, if I find he's ever read any of those perverted books you've written, I will cut off those things you call 'balls'." Jiraiya paled considerably, covering said region. He would have to grill it into Naruto that he couldn't read them in front of his onee-chan.

"Please, don't let Naruto hear that, he'll use it as blackmail to get me killed!" He was only half lying. While he didn't want him killed, Naruto would use any opportunity to get at him if he pissed him off to much. He liked to say, 'he was keeping his hands clean'.

Anko smirked. "Well, I couldn't tell the difference, and therefore I could castrate you moments after he speaks."

Jiraiya paled. He didn't look forward to having any part of his anatomy removed.

Naruto walked in. "Dad, while it's true I'm picking up on my onee-chan's sadist attitude, I'm not totally heartless." He noticed the sidelong glance from Anko. "Well, I might be halfway there."

"Now, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Naruto could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hoping to say something to get his dad killed.

"Well onee-chan, I have in fact read those books." Anko slowly began to turn to Jiraiya, who was sweating bullets. "But then, he never could've seen you."

Anko froze. Her mind was completely shut down from that simple sentence. Naruto grinned and turned to Jiraiya. "You see dad, tact is a great part of speaking to women."

Anko quickly glared at Naruto, who didn't even seem to notice. "You simply peep on women with out that simple tact. By talking to them, and making sure to say the right things, you can win any girl over within moments. And like onee-chan, it really helps when they are exactly what you say."

Anko blinked. Was he hitting on her? "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm simply proving to my dad that I not only have more tact than him, but am totally able to be a ladies man."

After several moments, everyone in the room grinned. He would be a real heart-throb when he got older.

l – l – l

Fugaku was feeling very pleased with himself. There wasn't any way that his plans could be foiled. A small band of Iwa ninja would be smuggled into the city, sent to a nearby training ground, and kill both boys. It was simple, to the point, and with out flaws. It really helped that the Iwa ninja thought that the demon was the Fourth's son.

He cocked his head at that. Now that he thought about it, there were some resemblances between the two people. With out the whisker marks, he could be a younger version of him. But that was impossible, the Fourth hadn't had any children.

A small grin crossed his face. The demon's range was going to end. There wasn't any way that it could go wrong, or that Itachi would get in the way. After all, he would be getting all the answers to the questions he _asked_. If Sasuke just _happened_ to be in the facility of the demon, it wasn't his fault.

If he couldn't convince Itachi to listen to reason, there might just be that flaw in his plan. But Shisui was certain that everything would go as planned. He had some trust in him, although he hoped it wouldn't be misplaced.

He quickly entered the room. He was the last of the Uchiha who needed to attend the meeting, other than Itachi and Shisui.

He looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be much more relaxed with him there, although there were still those seemed a little on edge.

As he sat down, he heard the door behind him open. He turned around, and narrowed his eyes.

Someone had entered a secret Uchiha meeting uninvited, and was waltzing around as though he owned the place.

"Just who do you think you are?" Fugaku asked, getting the young mans attention. He had some sort of mask on his face which spiraled around his right eye.

The man looked up. "Oh, don't mind me, just passing though."

Fugaku stood up. "You do realize I have the authority to kill you right now?"

The man looked around the room. "Was that a challenge? Maybe I'll answer it."

Suddenly, all the room was on fire. People were suddenly screaming and trying to run out the doors. The man turned his head to each door in turn and burnt all of the doors. The only way out, was through the masked man. Fugaku turned to him, only to find that he couldn't move. The reason, the man had run him through with a sword.

Most of the Uchiha who had activated their sharingan, where doing so now. They would need any sort of advantage against this man. The man just laughed. "The silly little Uchiha. It's to easy one on one, so just come at me all at once."

l – l – l

Uchiha Itachi was walking towards the meeting room. He'd been in the Hokage's library all the day, looking for different loopholes to get Naruto and Sasuke safe. After several hours, he'd finally figured several out.

He suddenly looked up. Shisui was running towards him. He cocked his head. _Isn't he supposed to be at the meeting?_ He thought as he watched him approach.

When Shisui had gotten to him, he was panting and out of breath. "I-Itachi, the c-clan has b-been…"

Itachi picked him up and shook him a little. "What has happened to the clan?"

Shisui looked at him. "We are the last. They were consumed by a strange black flame. They are all dead."

Itachi gasped. While he wasn't exactly fond of what they had been doing, he really had no desire for their death. "Who has done it?"

Shisui shook his head. "I don't know. But everyone is dead."

Itachi's head shot up. "Not everyone, Sasuke and the two other kids weren't at the meeting."

Shisui looked a little guilty. "Um, Itachi. I was told to kill Sasuke."

Itachi nodded his head. "I know. What are you going to do now?"

Shisui thought about it for a moment. After several minutes, he finally came to a decision. "No, if we are the last, we should have more than less. What should we do with them?"

Itachi formed a cross hand sign. Three kage bushin's appeared and ran off through the compound. "We will go to the Hokage's tower, while my clones take the kids to Jiraiya."

"But he is harboring the demon!" Shisui yelled out. He didn't have time to react to the fist that hit him in the face.

"Shisui, you and the rest of the clan disgusted me. Constantly speaking as though he was his prisoner. The Fourth Hokage wasn't a genius for nothing."

Shisui was shocked. He'd expected for him to be on their side, and want for the demon's death. But here he was, protecting him. He wasn't sure how to react, so he didn't even move when Itachi grabbed him and began to drag him down to the Hokage tower.

l – l – l

When Naruto woke up, he ran down to his training ground. He hardly noticed that Sasuke was sitting on a nearby futon. He was focused on getting his morning routine done so that he could get down to his real training.

He was going through all of his different exercises, when he felt several presences nearby. He stopped and looked around. While there didn't appear to be anyone there, he could feel all of them.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Naruto called out, standing straight up. He looked around, trying to figure out who could possibly be watching him.

There was a deep laughing coming from several bushes. "Well, it seems that the boy can sense us. It'll be so much more fun for when we kill him." A small group of ninja came from the bush. A group of Iwa ninja.

Naruto felt his blood freeze. He couldn't believe it, they were back again. And the killer intent was suffocating.

"W-who are you?"

The largest man in the group chuckled. "We, are the last thing you will see in life." He began to run through a long string of seal.

"Hm, this is an interesting sight, five Iwa ninja against one little boy. Maybe I should change that?"

All the eyes went to behind the large man, just to jump out of the way as he was sent flying across the field. It was painfully obvious that he was unconscious, and that it would take a long time before he woke up. The Iwa ninja turned back to the person. It was a woman, about 20 years or so with a large chest. The Iwa ninja felt their blood run cold.

"Tsunade." Was all that one of them got out before she went around and pounded them all into the ground.

Ten minutes later, there were five, somewhat alive, Iwa ninja lying on the ground. Tsunade turned to Naruto. "What are you staring at?"

Truth be told, he was wondering how she'd been able to beat the Iwa ninja, with her bare hands. She didn't look that muscular, and it was impossible that she could beef up her strength, right?

Tsunade sighed. "Come on kid, let's go see Jiraiya. If I know him, I'll be able to kill him moments after seeing him."

Naruto finally broke out of his trance. There was some sort of evil glint in her eyes, one that was reserved for mischief. Naruto felt himself mirroring that same grin. After all, he was the king of mischief, and he really wanted to see how far she could hit his dad.


End file.
